Ice cold heart
by AlphaRidley
Summary: You say that there is no such thing as cold... yet cold is defined as the absence of heat. and the absence of cold and heat... is Absolute Zero.
1. Chapter 1

Icey: yep! The second fic in my trilogy has now began!... Let's hope it's more exciting than the last one...

**Ch 1: That thing they call a Monster**

In a place far, far away from where us humans call home... Two golden yellow eyes opened...

_**Kyermu pov.**_

"_Where am I? Oh yeah... I'm buried alive under a fucking meteor. How am I supposed to get out of this one? Fuck... I need to get the hell out of here now..."_

Somehow summoning the strength I melted the ice around my wings with Iceburn and Freeze shock. I then started to dig myself out of the meteor/comet.

"_There! I'm out of the fucking comet, now I have to make the long ass trip back to The Giant chasm..."_

"Your still alive?" Genosect asked his eye twitching in amazement.

"It will take more than a fucking comet to kill me Geno... You should know this by know" I said frowning at him.

"Yay!" he cried, jumping forwards and hugging me.

"Get off me!" I growled glaring at him.

"Ok!" He chirped letting go of me and doing a backflip in midair landing on the tip of a stalagmite.

"So what are we going to do know?" he asked in a monotone.

"Right now... Absolutely nothing, but your going to go bother Your girlfriend Meloetta" I replied walking over to my normal spot.

"She's not my girlfriend okay! I do Not like her that way!" he shouted glaring at me.

"Yeah sure, whatever" I said waving my arm in an I don't care manner.

"I don't understand what makes you think I even like her anyway..." he said sliding to the ground.

"Oh, just little things I pick up here and there..." I yawned laying my head atop my arms and closing my eyes in preparation for some sleep.

{^^;}

Opening my eyes I raised my head and looked around. I was back in The Giant chasm. The entire cave almost completely dominated by sparkling Ice crystals. It was a wondrous sight, and one I had gotten used to over the many years I had lived here.

The villagers had feared me for years, claiming I was a man eating monster just because some of them were lost among the endless sparkling of my ice.

And then the trainers... Bah! Don't even get me started on them... Those despicable humans, trying in vain to capture me just because I was powerful...Snort! Humans have no right to capture Legendary pokemon when we have the power to kill them at will... And to save their asses. No matter what profession they go after, humans are a greedy species... An ambitious species... A despicable type of organism...And one that I will loathe until this body of mine becomes nothing but a rotting corpse.

Walking out of the cave I headed towards Lacarosa town, to put my mark on the world, to show them the meaning of the word _hatred_.

As I arrived in the town I swung my arm, destroying a house as if it were a splinter. Picking up a little girl I roared in her face, certainly scarring her for the rest of her miserable life.

Setting the girl down I laughed as she ran away crying. "_Feel my wrath!_ " I roared destroying multiple other houses before walking back to The Giant chasm.

{^^;}

"Rayquaza!" Rotom shouted appearing in front of said dragon with a TV. "We have a problem!"

"What is it this time?" Rayquaza growled opening his eyes.

"Well you know the reports of the Man-eating-monster of Lacarosa town?"

"What about it?"

"Just watch this."

On the TV. Set a Dinosaur like pokemon with Ice on it's wings and head burst into the town demolishing a house with a swing of it's arm. The Monster proceeded to roar in a little girls face before destroying several houses and going back the way it came.

"_Kyermu..._" Rayquaza hissed his eyes widening before narrowing into slits.

"This is not acceptable! Rotom, go tell the other legendarys at once!" Rayquaza said gritting his teeth.

"Yes Rayquaza!" Rotom said hurrying out of Rayquazas sight before he got injured.

"You are dead meat Kyermu!" Rayquaza roared into the sky.

{^^;}

"So... What are you going to do Rayquaza?" Mew asked in a serious mood for once in her life.

"Make him pay, what else?" Rayquaza replied flicking his tail back and forth like cats do when they're annoyed.

"If you just charge in there your screwed, you should take someone else too" Heatran said.

"You don't know that" Rayquaza said stubbornly.

"You know, Heatran has a point Rayquaza, it would be better if you went with someone else. So... Heatran go with him" Mew said.

"What?" Heatran shrieked. "I don't want to go!"

"You have a type advantage and your the one who brought the point up so you get to go." Mew said cheerfully.

{^^;}

"Damnnit..." Heatran said as he rode atop Rayquazas head as Rayquaza flew towards Lacarosa town. "Not only do I have to fucking go... But it's Freezing in the Ozone! How do you stand it Ray?"

"I was made to be able to stand it... The real question is, why can't you stand it? Your body temperature is extremely high compared to that of lesser beings" Rayquaza said lowering his altitude slightly.

"Yes, lets lower our altitude by several meters! That should fix everything!" Heatdash said sarcastically.

"Stop complaining will you?" Rayquaza said lowering his altitude by about three miles. "It tends to get annoying."

"How about you tell me something I don't already know. That sounds like a great idea to me." Heatran retorted glancing down at the ground.

"Don't tell me your acrophobic!" Rayquaza said lowering his altitude... Yet again.

"So what if I am? I live a Volcano while you live in the fucking Ozone! Can you really blame me?"

"No I can't but look! We're here! The coldest place on the earth." Rayquaza said pointing towards The Giant chasm.

øøøøøøø

Icey: read and review!

Genosect ~ CiYaXD! ~ Meloetta

Kyermu


	2. Chapter 2

Icey: I just finished watching **Super 8**! If you haven't watched it go and watch it now! Or else...

**Ch 2: You've never had someone to warm up that ice cold heart of yours have you?**

"Welcome to my humble abode Rayquaza, Heatran. I assume you want to make me pay for what I did to Lacarosa?" I asked opening my twin yellow golden orbs of light.

"Correct" Rayquaza said eyes blazing with fury.

"Why would you even do that anyway?" Heatran asked hanging onto the ceiling with his plus shaped feet.

"Why would I do such a thing? For the simple reason that humans disgust me. They are a greedy, ambitions race that try and sometimes capture

Legendary pokemon just to use our powers. I will kill every single last one because of what they tried to and have done in the past... And I will relish every moment of it" I replied slamming my claws into the flawless ice surrounding me.

"Your one to talk" Rayquaza said eyes narrowed.

"_**Shut up!**_ **You don't know fucking shit about me so don't you fucking judge me!**" I roared barely holding back from killing them.

"I am judging you based on your actions at the fight on Sky Pillar, and those actions showed that you are a selfish, cruel bastard who can Slaughter thousands without feeling a thing" Rayquaza said not affected by my outburst in the slightest.

"I may be that now... But who are you to say that I have always been like this? That I have never felt Love?" I replied ice forming around me. "Now if your going to get revenge for my revenge... Then get out... I no longer wish to stare upon those eyes of yours."

"What could you possibly need revenge for?" Heatran asked magma dripping from his mouth on to my beautiful ice.

"By killing those who brought me great amounts of pain, I give myself a reason to exist... Now, help me feel alive!" I said the ice in the cave coming off of the surface it was attached to and flowing around the cave like waves of water, ready to inflict pain at a moments notice.

"You've never had someone to warm that ice cold heart of yours have you?" Reshiram asked stepping out from behind Rayquaza.

"When did you get here?" Rayquaza asked.

"Since the "Help me feel alive" part" Reshiram replied walking to within a couple feet of me.

"Now then... I guess that I'll do it Kyermu" she said rushing forwards and placing a glowing hand where my heart should be.

I felt my eyes start to droop as the heat from her hand flooded into my chest. Realizing what she was doing I took several steps backwards.

"How dare you try and fool me into thinking you were her!" I roared constricting ice around Rayquaza as a punishment.

"Who are you talking about?" Reshiram asked surprised at my outburst unlike Rayquaza had been to my earlier one.

Dropping control of the ice around Rayquaza I gripped my head in confusion. Struggling to decipher what Reshiram was saying due to my current state of mind.

"Get out..." I muttered with a crazed look in my eyes, a small line of saliva spilling over the side of my mouth.

"Get out of my head Reshiram!" I roared lunging forward and slashing Reshiram across the muzzle.

Gripping my head again I roared in denial as memories long forgotten and unwanted flooded my brain once again before all went black...

{^^;}

Opening my soul seeing eyes I saw that I was trapped inside a cage... A cage of steel.

How dare they mock me! I could easily break steel.

Swinging my hand I cried out in shock as the steel zapped me when I touched it... And it was very... Very painful.

"How's that workin for ya?" Reshiram asked using Zekerom as a armrest.

"You dare hold me prisoner?" I hissed narrowing my eyes into slits of yellow golden light.

"Let me out before I kill you all!" I added slamming my hand into the side of the cage denting it and not removing my hand.

"How are you-?"

"I have a high tolerance to pain" I explained removing my hand. I wasn't ready for the first one, That's all."

"So? Who was she?" Reshiram asked taking her arm off of Zekerom.

"That's none of your Business!" I spat ice forming around me.

"Is she the one who warmed your heart once upon a time?" Reshiram asked guessing correctly.

"You... Are very perceptive" I said letting the ice around me drop to the floor of the cage.

"What kind of pokemon was she?" Zekerom asked breaking his silence.

"That's also none of your business" I said shifting my attention to him.

"Are you going to be this difficult the entire time?" Reshiram asked sighing in boredom.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you're just going to bother me I suggest you go away before I get annoyed" I said mentally growling at their persistence.

Feeling something warm wrap itself around my neck I immediately looked down to see a fucking collar. I soon started thrashing about because it was warm.

"Mew what kind of collar did you put on him?" Reshiram shouted.

"An electrical collar, why?" Mew shouted back.

"You idiot! Electricity is hot! Get that thing off of him before he kills himself!"

As soon as the collar went away I stopped thrashing about and covered my entire body with solid ice.

"Lets see how your collars work against solid ice, Eh?"

A different collar wrapped around the ice on my neck soon enough and I simply laughed at them.

"This collar will make you relive any memories it deems that you don't want to remember if you try to escape" Mew said teleporting in front of the cage and making it disappear.

"Reshiram and or Zekerom will accompany you will ever you go... So don't even try to escape."

{^^;}

Icey: level 56! Hope you liked this chapter! I certainly did.

CiyaXD!


	3. Chapter 3

Icey: there is a point to What it's like to be a dragon... But it doesn't come into play until the third fic in my trilogy... I will finish it after my trilogy (Not that you care)

**Ch 3: Caged inside**

**There are no dreams when I sleep.**

Nothing except the murky sludge of frozen time. Cold and gray, like dirty snow ebbing slowly into a sea of mud. A desolate place my soul is hostage, suspended between death and rebirth.

:/

Feeling something trace my jaw I opened my eyes a crack to see Reshiram...

"And just why, are you tracing my jaw?" I asked fully opening my eyes and scaring the shit out of Reshiram.

"Uhh..." she stuttered trying to think up a legitimate answer.

"Don't answer that. I don't want to know and frankly, I don't care" I added forcing myself out of the comfy position I had been in. "So, what's the schedule for today?"

"Schedule?" She asked as if she didn't know what that was.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked in simpler words.

"Just hang out mostly" She answered with a yawn.

"Fine with me as long as no fucking humans are around" I said narrowing my eyes in disgust at the word human.

"What do you have against humans?" she asked flinching as I glared at her.

Taking a step forward I snarled in her face. "They and the fucking sacred swords turned me into what I am now! So if you know what's good for you, you'll mind your own business!"

Stomping away I left Reshiram standing there with a hopeless expression on her face.

{^^;}

"Why are you here Giratina?" I asked growling at him, somehow missing the collar on his neck that was similar to mine.

"Same reason you're here, I'm being held captive" he responded gesturing towards the collar on his neck with a flick of his tail.

"Who's been assigned to watch you?" I asked seeing no one was near him except myself.

"My counterparts" he said bluntly.

"Sucks to be you than!" I said laughing at his bad luck.

"We need to get out of here" he whispered.

"Well Genosect and his girlfriend will eventually realize I'm gone so they'll probably come here and distract everybody else somehow" I whispered back. "Which is when I'll escape... But I don't know how you'll escape."

"I'll force myself out of my Origin form by withstanding the pain when I open the portal and sending my Grisoris orb back into the Torn world" he replied smirking before walking off in another direction.

{^^;}

"What the hell do you want?" I asked the three Regis who were in the process of waddling over to me on there stubby little feet.

"Boop beep boop beep bop" Regice said although she had no mouth, her eyes flashing.

"I know you guys can talk" I said sighing.

"Beep boop beep bep bop boop bep beep bop boop beep bop boop bep beep beep boop beep boppity boopity bop" all three of them said at the same time.

"Let me rephrase that, I know all of you can speak the language I am speaking" I said knowing what they had said.

"Since you are not like them, will you help us kill Regigigas?" Registeel said tilting her head in an odd manner.

"I take it your insane?" I asked standing up.

"I am, these two aren't" Registeel answered turning around and motioning for me to follow.

"Well then, why not?" I said following the three Regis.

{^^;}

"Welcome to our part of the Hall of Origin" Registeel said walking into their room.

"So, how am supposed I to help you?" I asked scanning their room.

"Think up of a plan that won't backfire in any way, shape, or form. Then help us execute the plan" Registeel said sitting down a a chair that looked suspiciously like him.

"Now that I can do" I said grinning evilly.

"Oh! And Heatran's helping out as well" Registeel added just as said Magma toad walked into the room.

"Fine by me"

{^^;}

1 day later

I watched in satisfaction as Zekerom fell, crashing into one of the many spires that dotted the top of Sky Pillar before sliding to the ground with a "**Thunk**." Grinning sadistically I took several steps towards him, ready to finish him off, when I was interrupted by her...

"You really need someone to tame you." Reshiram said walking closer, having watched me beat the shit out of Zekerom after he had pissed me off by continually asking about my past.

"Oh? And let me guess, your going to volunteer?" I sneered sliding my foot underneath Zekeroms body and tossing him several meters out of the way.

"If I have to..." Reshiram replied somehow not showing any emotion despite what she had just suggested.

:/

10 minutes later

"Give up yet?" I sneered in her ear pressing down harder on her back with my foot and feeling her shiver as I spoke in her ear.

Turning her head around she opened her mouth and released a star shaped flame right at my face. I tried in vein to create a blockade of ice around my face but I was too slow. Feeling the flame smash into my face I realized one thing... My eyes felt like they were on fire (**A/N**: was that a pun? If so it's not intended) and that everything was pitch black.

Noticing the pain where my eyes were I leapt back gripping my face and Cursed purple in agony as my eyes were torched. **$%#!#&*^)(?:~#!¥£€$°¤+-*}{.:°ÅÁØ§¶±°§¿¡¢€£¥µ©®»«Æ!**

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-so-sorry!" Reshiram stuttered in shock as if I would ever forgive her anyway... After all, I was fucking blind.

:/

At the next meeting

My eyes looked like shit, I understood that from the whispers. Then again, I didn't really care what the fuck they thought about me. I was alone, all alone in the dark, not that I was afraid of the dark. No no! That's nonsense! I thrive in the darkness, and now that all my other senses were sharpened, I saw the world in a whole new light. Even when I was blind...

ØøøøøøØ

Icey: yep! It's a cliffy! Don't know when I'll be updating this again... Read and Review!

CiyaXD


	4. Chapter 4

Icey: ya... I don't know when i'm going to stop procrastinating and finish this damn thing, although I'm planning on seven chapters I can't guarantee anything... Not like you care...

**Ch 4: It doesn't matter, The Outrage will still get you.**

"First off! What in the hell happened to your eyes Kyermu?" Mew asked as all of us took our spots around the hall.

...

"It doesn't matter." I said after a few seconds sweeping my gaze across the room and trying to pick out where everyone was based on their smell.

"Just tell us, and I don't care if it doesn't matter to you, it matters to me, and that's what matters." Mew said not noticing that she said the word matters three times in one sentence.

"It does _Not_ matter." I said gritting my teeth as I growled mentally at her persistence. "What is done is done" I added flexing my claws.

"It does matter, we can't have you being crippled any further." Mew said flicking her tail back and forth showing that she was annoyed with me.

"You think being blind has crippled me? The only thing it has hampered is my sight, which I can just as easily replace with smell, and hearing which have grown stronger thanks to my blindness." I replied laughing at her stupidity. "And I can kill every single one of you with or without my sight." I added.

"I seriously doubt that." Rayquaza said.

"in case you didn't notice, no one asked and no one actually cares about your opinion in this matter... So why don't you go stick your head in some molten lava?" I said turning my head in the direction of his voice.

"No" Rayquaza replied managing to not show his irritation and anger towards me.

"Moving on..." I said sweeping my tiny arms to the side in a fashion that clearly said "let's switch to a more interesting topic such as the Armageddon."

"I have an idea." Darkrai said opening his eyes and uncrossing his longer than seems right ebony arms. "Why don't we just kill him, save us all the trouble of looking after him."

"Not happening" Mew said just as I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment.

"He's no use to us, and he'll eventually escape and cause more trouble that we don't need." Heatran added.

"Killing him will only upset the balance of nature." Mew said glaring at Heatran for backing Darkrai up.

"What balance?" I sneered ice forming around me despite my not making it.

"Do you have a deathwish?" Rayquaza asked raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"Hey, the sooner I die the sooner I can escape this damn game called life." I replied not phased by the looks I was no doubt receiving.

"Wow... That's just sad." Palkia said.

"Shut up." I snarled. "You don't know shit about me so don't say that having a deathwish- which I never actually said I had by the way- is sad..."

"Well than... Do tell what made the great Kyermu have a deathwish, which you were implying you had." Rayquaza said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is amazing... And I don't owe you any explanation." I said sarcastically.

Hearing a strange whistle in the air I let my mouth form a sadistic sneer. Genosect had come, they were all screwed.

**Rayquaza's pov**

Kyermus mouth formed a sadistic sneer as a strange whistle like humming filled the air. Narrowing my eyes I wondered what the hum meant...

A black blur shot passed everyone and smacked into Mew, exploding on impact as that purple friend of Kyermus stepped into the hall with a murderous expression written all over his face.

Kyermu started laughing and spouting things like, "You're screwed."

The purple bugs eyes started glowing as a dark blue cartridge appeared in his hand. He switched it with a black one that had been inserted into the thing on his back and made the Black one vanish.

"Capturing Kyermu is not one of your smartest ideas _Mew_." the purple thing said narrowing his eyes in disgust as he accented Mews name.

"I am not in the mood right now Genosect." Mew sighed as he dispelled the smoke around him with a wave of his hand.

"Oh ya? Well then maybe you shouldn't have taken Kyermu hostage." Genosect replied looking around at all of us.

As his eyes fell on Kyermu they widened in shock for about three seconds before narrowing as he turned his currently hate filled gaze back to Mew, who was in the midst of forming an Aura Sphere.

"Ok now you've done it," Genosect started. "I'm going to rip your face off."

The strange whirring noise came back as the exit to the thing on Genosect back started to glow the same color as the cartridge, a dark blue.

Turning towards me faster then I could react the stupid looking purple bug shot the compressed orb of energy right at my face. And even with my reflexes, I couldn't dodge it and it exploded in my face.

"Fuck!" I snarled, balancing myself as red clouded the edges of my vision.

"I'll kill you!" I roared launching myself at Genosect. I smashed my claws into the ground where Genosect was standing. Only to find him standing atop my hand with another orb charged.

_Fuck! This is gonna hurt_.

He jumped above my head and released the orb directly in the center of the Yellow circle on the top of my head.

As my vision was continually turning red I got up (no doubt my eyes were blood red by now) and glared at Genosect, who seemed so much smaller now that I had risen to my full height.

Feeling the pent up rage begging to be released I complied and used a move Mew forbade me to use several years ago after I almost killed Heatran with it.

_Outrage_

Swinging my tail to the side I sent Genosect flying into the wall, before proceeding to grab him and slam my jaws down onto his head. He thrust his arms out and barely avoided getting crushed.

Hearing that whirring sound I knew I was fucked. He shot the Techno blast Right down my throat, one of my weaknesses.

My throat burned, burned like nothing I had ever felt before, like someone had shot a dragonbreath right down my throat. And then it hit me. The color of the cartridge equals what type of Techno blast is. Right now it was dragon.

Grabbing him I ripped him out of my mouth and threw him at the ground before unleashing a giant dragon pulse at him.

As the smoke was clearing I laughed maniacally, laughed as I had never laughed before... And it felt good. Only to realize that Genosect was getting up. He had survived my onslaught. Which meant...

My vision became extremely blurry as the side effects of outrage hit me.

Feeling something smack my skull I unleashed a devastating dragonbreath all over the ground. Only to have something smack me into the ground from above.

Throwing my head to the sky I roared, summoning a Draco meteor to annihilate the stupid bug thingamajig.

Everyone that knew me knew I had been pushed over the edge. I was going to kill this abomination no matter what.

A rumbling started to fill the hall, which took Genosect by surprise as he slipped and fell down in the middle of the crater Rayquaza had made with his dragon pulse.

I could make out colors now and I laughed as Genosect slipped, he had no chance of escaping now.

I crawled away just in time to avoid getting flattened by my draco meteor. Of course, Genosect wasn't so lucky.

He was struck head on, paralyzed by shock at the enormous meteor heading straight for him.

I got up as my vision returned to normal and roared loudly into the sky.

The(Dark)Aurora

Icey: yep! Here's the end! I like this chapter much better than the other three, I hope you do as well! Read and review!

Latias ~ CiyaXD ~ Zapdos


	5. Chapter 5

Icey: I recently got motivation to finish my trilogy, so here's the next chapter of Ice Cold Heart.

**Ch 5: Black Kyeremu**

Rayquaza looked back at Kyeremu. "I thought you said we were screwed?" he sneered.

Kyeremu laughed, "You really think you've one? You really do?"

Rayquaza's eyes narrowed in thought before widening in realization, but he figured it out to late. A perfectly aimed Zap cannon struck him in the back, instantly flooring him.

"Shit!" Rayquaza cursed, "How the fuck is he still conscious?" He asked floating back into the air.

Genosect smirked. "A little thing I like to call Double team.

"Genosect, guard me, I'm going to show them the true meaning of the word POWER!" Kyeremu said forming a pyramid of ice around his body.

Genosect sighed. "Yes Kyeremu." He replied instantly.

A large column of ice burst forth from Kyeremu's pyramid of ice and latched onto Zekrom, freezing him solid instantly.

Rayquaza tried to attack the column of ice but was stopped by another perfectly aimed Zap cannon from Genosect.

The column of ice began to glow, starting at Zekrom's end and slowly making its way to Kyeremu's pyramid.

When the glowing stopped the ice surrounding Zekrom shattered into hundreds of small pieces, revealing nothing but air. Zekrom had vanished.

The legendary's gasped at this turn of events and Reshiram just fainted on the spot, earning a chuckle from Genosect.

The legendary's turned towards Genosect and glared at him, their eyes showing they wanted answers.

Genosect just pointed towards the Triangle of ice, "If you want to know where he's gone watch Kyeremu's pyramid of ice please." He said like he was a tour guide or something.

The legendary's turned towards the pyramid and gasped as they saw it cracking, the pressure outside too much for whatever was happening inside.

Everyone except Genosect gasped as the pyramid shattered, it looked like Kyeremu had taken Zekrom's body and thrown himself on top of it. The basic Zekrom body was still there, but one of his arms was covered in ice, he had one normal wing with ice around the base and one wing made of ice, the middle toe on each foot was made of ice and was a wicked curved claw. The body below the chest was gray, and the head had several pieces of ice framing it with the yellow thin on Kyeremu's head there as well and a black spike like thing jutting out of the back of his head with a blue part at the tip.

Kyeremu smirked at their expressions, "You may now call me Black Kyeremu. I have fused with Zekrom, but don't worry, his conscious is still there, and I can reverse the Fusion whenever I feel like it. So don't call me a murderer."

"…What the fucking hell," Rayquaza managed to get out, "You have got to be shitting Me." he added.

Black Kyeremu laughed, it was a wonderful sound, a sound that by rights should not go with a pokemon like Black Kyeremu. "No, we're not messing around, not only has your collar been disposed off, but you can't put another one on me until I revert back to my normal form."

"Too bad your eyes haven't been fixed." Heatran snickered.

Black Kyeremu looked in Heatran's direction, "As I said before, I do not need eyes to see you, someone who is practically just a corpse without fusing with Zekrom need not eyes to see you, I need only to hear you to know where you are, and to smell you to know who I am attacking."

By this time Reshiram had woken back up, and she flinched ever so slightly when Black Kyeremu called himself a corpse. Mew noticed it, but decided not to comment on it.

"Now then," Black Kyeremu started. "let me show you what POWER truly is at its core."

Black Kyeremu's tail started to glow an electric blue along with the arm that was not covered in ice. Tendril **(A/N: did I use that word correctly?) **popped up out of his tail and attached themselves onto his body, with a wave of his hand a massive blizzard began to sweep the Hall of Origin. In mere seconds most of the legendary's that were weak to ice hit the ground in a faint. Black Kyeremu soon added electricity to the Blizzard, taking down the pokemon that were no weak to ice.

He waved his hand again and the Blizzard stopped. Revealing Giratina as the only one still left standing besides Genosect and himself. Black Kyeremu smirked slightly before separating himself from Zekrom, whom slammed into the ground, too tired to continue.

Kyeremu turned around, motioning Genosect to follow, who jumped on Kyeremu's head as he walked out of the retarded, shiny Hall of Origin.

**~Giratina's POV ~**

I narrowed my eyes as Kyeremu smirked at me, before splitting himself and Zekrom apart. The afore mentioned legendary falling to the ground in exhaustion. Kyeremu nodded at me, his eyes at the spot on my neck where the collar was before turning around and walking off, the seemingly always hyper Genosect jumping on his head.

I looked down at my neck to see that the collar was broken, sliced neatly in half. I went over to Mew's room and made a portal to Torn world in her mirror, before jumping into my own little spot in the universe.

As soon as Giratina left however, an eye opened, and a legendary rose into the air with a cackle. Before floating off, ignoring all his suffering so called "friends".

**~ With Kyeremu and Genosect ~**

Kyeremu laughed, a deep scratchy sound just right for someone who looked like a corpse. "I'm free Unova! You hear that? Kyeremu, The monster of the Great Chasm is FREE!" Kyeremu roared. The humans would the words, but in the form of a scream/screech or roar. Not like he cared, they called him a monster when he wasn't one, just because some people had seen him after others had gone missing near his home. So he's become one, he'd become the thing they all feared, a nearly unstoppable bloodthirsty beast of destruction.

**Icey: I'm sorry I was away for so long but I do have some good news! Moonbeingruler is now my Beta reader! XD**


End file.
